


Think About - Yes

by JoMouse



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, High School, Jealous Liam, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Zayn, Pining, Pining Liam, Prom, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's going to Prom. Liam wishes he was going with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think About - Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by [Jess](http://gigglybeann.tumblr.com/) on tumblr after she read my tags on [this post](http://josjournal.tumblr.com/post/143275864337/starfieldcanvas-vangohing-my-best-friend).
> 
> This was my first time writing something prompted by someone else. I had fun writing this and hope it turned out as well as she was expecting.
> 
> My classic disclaimer: Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Liam stared into his locker as he listened to his best mate, Zayn, go on and on about the Prom that was coming up in a month. His mate was babbling something about dinner beforehand and asking what some of Liam’s favourite restaurants were. Liam responded with simple answers, naming a couple of fancier places that his family liked to visit for special occasions.

He shut his locker door with a bang, startling Zayn who gave him a strange look. “I gotta get going. Ms. Whatever-her-name-is-this-week wants me to tutor a couple of students during lunch,” he said, chuckling, surprised any teacher would want his help with that.

“Awwww, look at my smart little boy,” Zayn teased, ruffling Liam’s hair and earning a back of the hand to his gut. “I’ll just see you after, yeah? Ice cream and Donovan’s?” Liam nodded, looking forward to cold treats and comic books, and started to slink away.

Liam had honestly forgotten about the Prom; well, maybe not forgotten, but figured he wouldn’t be going. He thought it would be just like Junior Prom last year, where he and Zayn had stayed home watching Avengers and throwing popcorn at each other. Looks like this year, Zayn was planning on going and, clearly, already had a date. He tried to think of who Zayn could possibly have asked when a blonde suddenly pushed past him, her odd gait catching his attention, but not as much as when she trilled out, “Zaynie!!!”

Liam looked over his shoulder as the girl caught up and fell into step next to Zayn. They headed slowly towards the cafeteria. Liam thought the girl was in Zayn’s fashion design class, but he struggled to remember her name. It was something repetitive. Fifi or something. He shook his head, not understanding why he was so irritated that he’d figured out who Zayn was taking to Prom.

He continued down the hall, shaking his head before turning into his classroom. Liam slipped into a desk, dropping his books with a little more force than necessary. “Problem, Mr. Payne?” the teacher asked as she leaned against his desk, and he groaned.

“No. Sorry, ma’am.” He glanced around the empty classroom and leaned back and away from the teacher. “Where are the other stu-” he was cut off by a lot of commotion in the doorway to the classroom and Liam heaved a sigh of relief. 

“This is utter bullshit!”

“Language, Mr. Tomlinson,” the teacher scolded.

“You're telling me that Payne can teach me something that I don't already know?” the student snapped, winking at Liam in a way that the teacher couldn't see. 

“Maybe. Maybe not. At the very least, if you are in here with him, I know your assignments will get turned in,” she told him. “Now, Mr. Styles should-”

“I'm so sorry I'm late!” a rough voice interrupted from outside the door just before a mass of curly hair entered. He gave the teacher a slow, easy smile and she responded with a girlish giggle that did not fit her advanced age. 

“Quite alright, young man. Now, I have a meeting in the teachers’ lounge, but I assume I can trust you alone in here, or at least two of you, anyway.” She focused a glare on Louis, who answered with a large grin.

“Your trust will not go unrewarded, Mrs. Fry-Vernon.” His voice dripped with sweetness that made Liam’s teeth ache. 

The teacher huffed and glared at Louis as she exited the room. She ran her fingers over Harry’s arm, leaving the boy looking terrified in her wake. 

“I think she's back to Ms. Turner now,” Harry whispered as he dropped into the empty seat next to the desk Louis was sitting on. 

“I thought she was going by Mrs. Bueller,” Liam said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Who can keep track? Bird’s been married a billion times. Next thing you know, she’ll do away with surnames entirely and we’ll have to call her by her first name!” Louis’ rant was so animated that Liam had to duck a few times to avoid his flailing arms. 

“Thank goodness we’re graduating this year,” Liam muttered, apologizing when Harry let out an indignant, “Not all of us!”

“Alright,” Liam said, pulling his book out and opening it. “What did you guys need help with?”

Louis reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. Opening it, he slapped it down on the table. “Already done, just didn't want to go to the cafeteria today.”

“Harry?” Liam questioned the other boy who was blushing and messing with his hair. 

“I heard Louis was going to be here,” he responded quietly, hiding his face entirely when Louis let out a shocked gasp. After the silence dragged out, Harry looked up with a shrug. “Was hoping to convince him to ask me to Prom.”

Liam groaned as the p-word left the younger boy’s mouth. He looked over at his oldest mate/worst nightmare and groaned again when he saw the gleeful grin on his face. “If this is going to turn into a damn promposal, I'm out of here.”

“What's your problem, mate?” Louis asked, moving to sit on Harry’s desk and flick the ends of his curls, smiling down at him. 

“Is everyone going to this damn dance?” He snapped, gathering his stuff together. 

“Well, duh!” Louis said, finally looking up at Liam with a strange look. “Niall is going with Bressie and you've talked to Zayn, yeah?”

“Yeah, I've talked to him.” Liam left the room without another glance at the soon-to-be Prom dates. “Guess I'm the only loser not going,” he muttered under his breath. 

He was almost to his locker, to grab his lunch and head outside to eat it quickly, when he had a thought.  _ Why couldn't he go? _ He just had to find a date.  _ How hard could it be? _

Liam sat in his room a week later, cross-legged on his bed with his yearbook open in front of him. He picked up the notebook that he'd thrown down next to it and crossed off another name. So, far he’d asked fifteen people to prom and all of them either already had dates or had politely told him they didn't want to go with him. He turned the page of the yearbook and started copying down names of people he might want to go with. Jordan was going with some cheerleader, although last time Liam had checked, he was only into dick; or had been into Liam’s at the beginning of the year party anyway. 

He didn't bother to write Jordan’s name in the notebook, just to automatically cross it out again. The next person made Liam stop with his pen poised over the paper. In four years of high school, he'd asked her out a total of twenty-two times with her refusing every time. Until the last time. The last time she’d said yes and then stood him up. He'd waited at the cinema for over an hour, feeling like a damn idiot. He really wasn't going to put himself through that pain again. 

He still remembered Zayn showing up at the cinema after a frantic call from Liam and convincing him to go see a movie with him instead. Liam had sighed and cried into his popcorn all night while Zayn pretended not to notice. They'd gone from that film to another and then another, spending the entire day there, moving from film to film. That was the day Liam realized something about himself. Something about his best friend. Something he'd never told anyone. 

He dropped the notebook to the bed and went to look out his window. If he was going to be honest, the only person he wanted to go to Prom with was Zayn. He flung himself onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow and screamed. 

All week, Zayn had been talking to Liam about Prom. Restaurants. Flowers. Limos. After parties. All the things he was going to be doing with that pesky blonde that kept appearing. It got to the point where Liam spent all his free periods in the back stairwell just to avoid having to hear about it. To avoid seeing them together. 

That day he’d even skipped school. Told his mum he was feeling poorly; he didn't think she believed him, but she'd called him off anyway. He ignored Zayn’s texts throughout the day. He ignored the pouty faced selfie taken at Donovan’s while Zayn held the newest Dark Knight comic in his hand. 

He was still moaning into his pillow when he heard a hesitant knock on his open bedroom door. “Go away!” he yelled, sound muffled by his pillow. 

“Only once I make sure you're still alive,” Zayn said and Liam could sense him moving closer, so he wasn't surprised to feel the bed rock a bit or Zayn’s knee press into his side. 

“I'm alive. Go away,” Liam repeated, refusing to look at Zayn. 

Zayn didn't move, but Liam heard the rustle of a paper bag and then felt something set on his back. “Well, I brought you the new Batman. Hope you feel better.” His voice was quiet and Liam refused to believe that odd tone was hurt. He knew he was acting like an ass; he was just too frustrated to care. 

“Thanks. Bye.” Liam couldn't be totally rude and he was having a hard time breathing, so he turned his face out of the pillow so that he found himself looking at Zayn’s hip. 

“There you are,” Zayn joked. “Hey, before I leave you to whatever fake illness you are trying to convince me that you have, can I ask you something kind of important?”

Liam knew Zayn was trying to be funny, but he really wasn't in the mood. At the same time, he didn't want to blow Zayn off if he really did have something important to ask, so he made a grunt of approval. 

“So, what colour tie should I wear to Prom?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask Fifi?” Liam snapped, pushing himself up on the bed, not even caring that the sudden movement sent Zayn tumbling to the ground. Liam turned his face away,  rubbing his hands over his eyes, denying that there were tears forming and his throat was becoming tight from emotions he doesn’t want to acknowledge.

“Why would I do that?” Zayn sounded utterly confused. “I mean, I know she’s in fashion design with-”

“It’s just the type of question you should be talking about with your date,” Liam responded, getting ready to run out of the room, not caring that it was  _ his _ room and that Zayn should be the one to leave. 

“I thought I was!” Zayn said, his voice beginning to rise in volume and startling Liam, making it take a minute for him to realize what had been said.

Was Zayn saying that Liam was his date?  Did Liam get a head injury he was unaware of and forget that the single greatest thing ever had happened. He thought back over the previous weeks and all of the times he and Zayn had discussed Prom night. Finally, he had to ask, “Uh, yeah, since when am I your date?”

The room fell silent and Liam wondered if he’d misunderstood and inadvertently offended Zayn.  He was starting to freak out when Zayn covered his own eyes and muttered, “Shit. I forgot to ask you.”

“You wanted to ask me?” Liam’s voice squeaked and he cleared his throat and tried again. “You wanted to ask me to Prom?”

“Well, yeah,” Zayn told him. “Guess I really cocked that up.” Liam watched him fall back into the floor, his head causing a loud thud. 

“It is only a week away,” Liam said, his mind still reeling.

“So, is it too late? You haven’t asked anyone else?”  

Liam thought over the list of people he’d asked that had all said, ‘no’. “No one that matters,” he responded, holding his breath.

“So, will you?”

“Will I what?” Liam asked, starting to giggle, enjoying making Zayn suffer a bit.

“For fuck’s sake, Leeyum, will you go to Prom with me?” he growled out and Liam bit back a full out laugh.

“I’ll have to think about -,” Liam started, his voice thoughtful and cut off by Zayn jumping up from the floor and tackling him onto the bed. “Yes!” Liam shouted, relieved when Zayn laughed in return before quickly pressing their lips together. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos or come talk to me on [tumblr](http://josjournal.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/JolynnMG). I really love meeting new people.


End file.
